masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Unit Movement MK-II
Movement Allowance draft is up and can use your help. todo: *Ground Movement *Water Movement *Air Movement *Movement Type *...and all necessary redirects I've decided that the icons for the existing super-template, , , , pertain rather specifically to combat when you examine how they are used in the game. To that end I have created a draft template for the real deal, the Movement Type. But I think the graphics for the big 3 above are much nicer-looking than the ones we'll be using for specific move types, so I say go ahead and keep using them wherever it seems prudent. Everyone seems to have an opinion on this, though. Do what you want. Here is the documentation for the new template, . (link to template) Moves Template template intended for accurately describing overland stack moves. *Updated with a more elegant VAR extension. *Takes up to 8 case-insensitive arguments for versatility, but I am not aware of any actual combos that use more than three. *Icons link to Movement Type. *Since the windwalking icon does not appear in-game, it's isn't here, for now. Syntax Examples ; : ; : ; : To make a combination Movement Type, separate the arguments with a comma, like this. ; : ; : Please post any thoughts, suggestions, or howls of outrage you have. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 23:32, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Wikia acted fast and gave us new toys. Updated documentation--Spearman D92-R (talk) 20:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It seems like all these images should link to the appropriate page, though I'm not sure what the appropriate page is in many cases -- for example, mountaineer has a wiki page, flight does not. Yramrag (talk) 23:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Why Movement Allowance instead of Movement Point Two reasons, I think. MysticX was pretty emphatic about what pages he wanted to see, so this stuck in my head. He was around for initial building of the wiki and probably recalled that "Movement Allowance" had enough redlinks to sink a battleship and "Movement Point(s)" had next to none. Second, putting myself in the place of a reader, not a writer, I think this page represents a more useful concept. It'll work alright in tandem with "Movement Type." Whenever someone gets around to (455 redlinks and rising!) hopefully it will delve into sources and applications, rather than just explain what a mana point is.--Spearman D92-R (talk) 03:20, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I would probably link to Ground Movement or Walking, to Water Movement or Swimming, to Air Movement or Flying, to Sailing, to Forester, to Pathfinding, and to Plane Shift. Also, Air Movement, Ground Movement, and Water Movement are mostly only used in the , , and templates, whereas a large number of pages link directly to Flying and a moderate number to Walking or Swimming, so I'd be tempted to change the Movement template and then use the terms Flying, Walking, and Swimming. Yramrag (talk) 21:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) That sounds fine. If I ever get an opinion it will be after the pages are done--Spearman D92-R (talk) 02:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Movement Type I have drafts for ground, water, air. Type was supposed to come after these, but what's done is done. Good work. One issue with the format is the use of ability icons within text. The other pages on the site use these icons in the subtopic headings, and they are unscaled, eg, Beastmen Priests#Ability Overview. I am not mental about that sort of thing but it should probably be changed. Other than that everything is fine. I considered the idea of an ability template, but statistics, not strings, are at the heart of all currently-existing templates ( , , ). A few exist that invite strings but they either only round out a set ( ) or have a very definite underlying stat ( )--Spearman D92-R (talk) 19:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Problem is that some of the overland movement icons don't actually correspond directly to abilities -- notably, it is possible to have in three different ways that cover 4 different ability icons, and in two ways, only one of which has an ability icon at all. Oh, a side note I was interested to discover: sailing units cannot have pathfinding -- I tried casting both pathfinding and wraithform on a trireme, and neither affected its movement in any way. Yramrag (talk) 20:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I was screwing around with triremes just recently. I couldn't find a way to tamper with sailing for any advantage. Anyway I will look at the page later and see what can be done. Still working on the other pages. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 20:27, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I ran into a related issue in in the ground page. I think the problem was that there are just so damn many effects in play, I had to use a graph to make it as dense but legible as I could. Like I said, I will finish drafts for these pages first before muling over it. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 18:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Category I am also thinking of a category name. It's likely either Movement, Category:Unit Movement , or Eleanor Roosevelt. : Sorry about the edit spam, it clogs up the logs but what can you do?--Spearman D92-R (talk) 15:03, June 29, 2014 (UTC)